


The Sun and Moon: Eclipse

by Allenxedward



Series: Sun and Moon [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kagune Sex, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Sun and Moon. The story follows Hide and Kaneki after they have been taken into custody by the CCG and there life afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written a year ago

Chapter 1

Hide was arrested. Two CCG members pulled him away from Kaneki after a brief struggle. Hide fought to keep Kaneki in his arms, kicking and punching the CCG.

Kaneki could only watch, too wounded to help.

The CCG member trying to restrain Hide punched him, busting his nose and hitting his eye. Another CCG member slapped a pair of handcuffs onto Hide's hands and escorted him to a car while some CCG member busily restrained Kaneki as well.

Hide lost sight of his husband after being taken away.

####

Hide sat handcuffed to a metal table. He was in a room with a one-way mirror like you typically see in cop shows. He held a cloth a CCG member gave to him to his bloody nose.

Akira walked in carrying a file.

"Are we going to have some good cop/bad cop action?"

Akira sat across from Hide and slapped the folder onto the desk and some pictures spilled out. "Mr. Nagachika, there is no use hiding any information from us."

"I won't." Hide promised.

"I am going to ask you some questions then." Akira said and pointed to Kaneki in the picture. "Who is that?"

"Can I ask a question first?" Hide asked.

"You just did."

"Well, I am going to ask another. Is Kaneki okay?"

"I will answer all your questions when you answer mine."

Hide sighed. "Hurry up then. I have a lot of questions."

"Do you know who this is?" Akira repeated and pointed to the picture.

Hide nodded. "Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Kaneki Ken, my husband, level SS ghoul, the Centipede. He goes by a few titles."

"What do you mean that you are married?" Akira asked.

"We had a private ceremony, exchanged vows, gave rings, kissed, and danced. A typical wedding, but without the paper."

"How intimate are you two?"

Hide grinned mischievously, "Are you asking about my sex life Miss Mado?"

Akira blushed briefly before gaining her composure. "I am doing my job."

"I'll cooperate." Hide assured her. "Yes. We are intimate. We are a married couple after all. We have sex on a regular basis."

"Mr. Nagachika, why did you sign up for the CCG academy?"

"I signed up for the same reason that is on my enrollment form."

"Mr. Nagachi…"

"Can you not call me that, please? I am a prisoner after all, my name is Hide. There is no need to be so formal."

"Fine, Hide, what was your reasons for signing up to become a cadet."

"To keep my family and loved ones safe."

"Why would you try to protect ghouls? They are enemies to all humans."

"They eat to live, just like we do." Hide argued. "Some kill to eat and others don't. The ghouls at Anteiku refuse to kill unless necessary."

"Then what do they eat?"

"Suicide victims. They stake out popular areas and collect the bodies, I know. Kaneki is on rotation with other ghouls to collect bodies and bring them back to Anteiku. The café is a front. They provide meat to ghouls who cannot get their own food."

Akira was silent for a while.

"Is it my turn to ask questions now?"

Akira nodded.

"Where is my husband? Is he okay? Can I see him? Are you hurting him? Are you treating him fairly?"

"Wow. Slow down."

Amon entered the room. "Arima requests to see Mr. Nagachika."

"When is he coming?" Akira asked.

"We are to bring Mr. Nagachika to him."

Amon unhooked Hide from the table.

"Wait, you didn't answer my questions!"

"I will when we return."

Hide walked with Akira and Amon down the hall. They walked all the way down to the basement level where Arima stood before a titanium steel enforced door.

In the door was a dent.

"We brought him." Amon announced.

Arima looked down his nose at Hide. "Remove his handcuffs."

"But sir!" Akira gasped, but Amon cut her off and removed the handcuffs.

"We need to calm the Centipede down before he tears up the containment cell." Arima explained to the three. "We also want to get the quinque bullets out of him."

"Clear the door!" A CCG member called as Hide was pushed forward.

The door opened and Hide was thrown in as the door closed behind him.

Hide looked around the room, it was a normal, but large holding cell. With a bed and nothing else in the room. Hide looked around and finally looked up at the ceiling.

Kaneki was in his kakuja form. His one-eyed mask covered his face and his black centipede tail held him against the wall. Kaneki jumped to the other wall, staying away from Hide.

"Calm down Kaneki." Hide said softly. "It's okay. It's me."

Kaneki jumped down and slinked over to Hide, hissing at him.

Hide gently pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his mate mark.

Kaneki walked up and smelled the mark intently.

Hide dared not move as the ghoul investigated his human mate to see if he was a threat.

As Kaneki smelled the mark, his hissing was replaced by a sound similar to a cat's purr.

The centipede kagune wrapped around Hide as Kaneki pulled the blond closer.

Kaneki nuzzled his face against Hide's neck.

Hide embraced his husband. "See? All safe and in my arms." Hide felt something warm on his fingertips and held them up, it was blood. "We need to get you some medical attention."

Kaneki hissed and tightened his kagune around Hide.

Ever since the accident that turned Kaneki into a ghoul, Kaneki never trusted hospitals, doctors, or any medical related thing. To be honest, Hide did not blame him. It once took Hide two days to convince Kaneki that his ear infection last summer was bad enough that he needed to go to the doctor, Kaneki insisted that he be by his husband's side at all times.

Hide's breathing was a bit restricted with the constricting Kagune. Hide gently pet the kagune and tickled the little legs.

Kaneki laughed and soon the one-eyed Kakuja mask disappeared.

Hide smiled at his laughing husband. "Feel better?"

The kagune disappeared into Kaneki's back and he hugged Hide.

The door opened and Arima stepped in along with Amon and Akira.

Kaneki stood in front of Hide and activated his kagune.

The investigators watched four blood red tentacles emerge. One squishy appendage wrapped around Hide protectively as the other three hardened and stood ready to attack.

"Call him off." Arima ordered Hide.

"Ken, love, listen to me. They aren't going to hurt either of us." Hide said and petted the kagune.

"They are here to take you away, I can't allow that." Kaneki hissed.

"We are here for you Centipede."

Kaneki's kagune flared up.

"Ken, you're hurt." Hide said softly.

Kaneki looked at the bloody spots in his clothing before looking at Hide's bloody nose and black eye. "So are you."

Arima removed a handgun from his white coat and pointed it at Kaneki.

Hide's eyes widened. "Ken!"

Arima fired and a tranquilizer hit Kaneki in the shoulder. "It's only a little tranquilizer, specifically designed for ghouls such as yourself."

Kaneki winced and stumbled. His kagune dissipated as he fell to his knees. He gasped, scared.

Hide sat beside him and held his husband's hand in his lap. He gently pet his hair. It was still white, but he was starting to see black in the roots. He flashed a bright smile to his lover. "I will be here right beside you." Hide promised and flashed a smile as bright as the sun.

Kaneki fell asleep in his loving husband's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki was taken to be seen to medically while Hide was escorted back to the questioning room where his supervisor and Arima where awaiting him.

Hide answered all their questions on how Hide met Kaneki, what was his daily life with the ghoul like, and many other things.

Hide's answers made him sound like a normal college student with a lover, nothing he said made Kaneki sound like a blood thirsty beast like the investigative team wanted. When they were done answering questions, they left Hide alone in the room.

####

Akira stood outside the questioning room, looking through the results of the medical tests the doctors ran on Kaneki.

When Arima exited the questioning room, she walked over and handed him the file. "Kaneki Ken's medical analysis, sir."

Arima pushed up his glasses and looked it over. "So, what Mr. Nagachika said is true. The Centipede is a half-ghoul."

Akira nodded. "It's horrifying to think a ghoul that powerful use to only be a normal college student." She pulled out a normal file that said Ken Kaneki on the tab, it contained pictures of Kaneki before the accident, his grades from Kami and his high school, newspaper clipping of the accident and his medical bill showing the organ transplant and the donor's name. "He was a normal student, until a construction accident. He was with a girl when it happened, she died but he was injured. Yet his wounds did not match up to the injuries he could have sustained in the accident."

"The girl was a ghoul." Arima summarized.

Akira nodded. "He was given an organ transplant with her organs and my guess is that the RC's took over and…. Turned him into a ghoul. After his surgery, he disappeared. He dropped out of school, he moved out of his apartment and now we found him with Hideyoshi."

"It is peculiar." Arima muttered, looking over the report.

"Sir, what are we going to do with those two?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't keep the Centipede here. We don't have a strong enough facility to hold a SS-ranked ghoul."

"He is a half-ghoul. We need to keep him around, our scientists need to study him."

"But sir, we can't just keep him sedated the whole time he is here and what will we do with Mr. Nagachika?"

Arima looked up from the report after something caught his eye.

It was a doctor note asking for permission from the supervisor or a first class investigator. The doctors in the CCG labs were already excited to experiment on the half-ghoul and wanted to begin immediately.

"The report says that all the transplanted organs work correct? Even the ones anatomically incorrect, because of the advanced ghoul healing?" Arima asked, disregarding Akira question.

Akira nodded.

Arima looked back at the report and signed beside the permission request on the medical form. He handed it back to Akira. "Send that to the medical department. This is a way to keep both of our prisoners well-behaved without violently acting out or running away."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki woke up and looked around the room, his silver eyes landed on Hide who was sitting beside him. He was back in his cell, hooked up to an IV and lying in bed.

Hide gently kissed Kaneki's forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah…. What happened?"

"The CCG took you away for surgery and I was questioned again. After they returned you to the room, they brought me here so I can see you."

Kaneki looked around, he was still weak from his surgery. "We need to get out of here." Kaneki ripped out the IV from his arm and sat up.

Hide supported Kaneki. "Take it easy. You shouldn't be up. Your body is still healing."

"My body is fine. Now let's go."

A random CCG member entered the room. "Return to your bed Centipede."

Kaneki glared at the CCG member.

Arima entered. "Calm down everyone."

Kaneki protectively stood in front of Hide.

Arima adjusted his glasses. "At ease Centipede." Arima looked at the CCG member. "What is Centipede doing in this room?"

The CCG member was confused.

"Move the Centipede and his mate to S block cell 1."

The CCG member saluted and handcuffed Kaneki who refused to struggle.

Kaneki walked with Hide noticing an anklet attached to his own ankle.

They walked down the hall, following Arima who stopped at a door and unlocked it. He held the door open for the two. "This room will be both your new residence."

Hide and Kaneki entered and gasped. The apartment looked just like their own.

"Please relax. Miss Akira will aid and assist you in any way you need all you have to do is call her." Arima handed Hide a cellphone. "That phone will only call Miss Akira and no one else."

Hide stuffed the cell into his pocket.

Kaneki felt weak.

Hide supported his husband when he noticed Kaneki's knees began to wobble. "You okay?"

"I'm not feeling too good." Kaneki admitted.

"Let's get you in bed. You need to heal."

Arima led Hide down the hall and opened the door; a giant king-sized bed awaited inside. "This will be your new room."

Hide helped Kaneki lay down.

A scientist rolled in an IV drip and connected Kaneki back up to the device.

Arima watched as Hide made sure his husband was comfortable.

Hide fluffed a pillow and set it behind Kaneki's head. "You okay?"

Kaneki kissed Hide. "I'm okay, I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too, Ken."

Arima situated his glasses. "I will leave you and Centipede alone." Arima said to Hide.

Hide watched the two CCG members leave. He looked around the apartment, knowing they were under surveillance. He curled up beside Kaneki and held him close to his body. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Kaneki kissed Hide's cheek. "I will be fine."

Hide kissed Kaneki. "I promise we will both be fine. I won't let them touch you."


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later…

Hide looked at the file in front of him. He sat at his desk across from Arima and Akira.

In the past week, Hide and Kaneki settled into their new home. Kaneki was confined to the room and given a tracking anklet, but was comfortable with his new home. The CCG made sure he was fed and had plenty of coffee to drink when he so desired it. In exchange for Hide being able to stay with Kaneki, the CCG reinstated him as a fellow CCG member so he could work for them.

Kaneki did not like it, but Hide did not mind. Hide was a paper-pusher, the worst job on the face of the planet, in Hide's opinion. But it was not bad, he would go to work then go home to his husband, just like if he was a government employee.

Kaneki did not seem to mind too much, but Hide had noticed that something about his husband had changed since coming to the CCG, he was extremely horny.

Kaneki boarded on asexual most of the time, so his sudden spike in sexuality threw Hide through a ringer. Hide did not mind though. He loved it!

Hide made passionate love to his husband every night in full view of the cameras relaying everything to the scientists watching the half-ghoul and his mate. But, Hide could only take so many all-nighters.

Hide just finished reading the file and looked between Arima and Akira. "Are you serious?"

"Very, Mr. Nagachika."

"So, that IV drip Ken has been wearing all week contains fertility supplements?"

Akira nodded.

"And that drug is making him horny?"

She nodded again.

Hide yawned.

"But tonight will be the last night." Akira said and gave Hide a package. "As the report says. We need a semen sample from you to properly test the centipede's fertility."

Hide was in shock. "Please, listen. Ken and I aren't ready. What if this experiment works and we actually conceive a child?"

"Don't worry Mr. Nagachika. I assure you that your family will stay together and be provided for." Arima promised.

Hide looked at the package. "When do I have to do this?" He muttered.

"Whenever you wish." Akira answered. "You can masturbate or collect your semen after having sex with the Centipede. Once you do, contact me."

"Also, I am going to remind you. That this mission is a secret. Kaneki Ken is to not know."

Hide nodded. Total secrecy from his husband, what could go wrong?

####

Hide opened the door to his new home and saw the love of his life laying on the couch and reading a book.

Once again, he was hooked up to an IV administering fertility drugs, but Kaneki did not know that and neither did Hide until recently.

Kaneki closed his book and sat up. "You're home early."

Hide walked over and laid on the couch with Kaneki, pinning the ghoul underneath him.

Kaneki kissed Hide, getting passionate with the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kaneki whispered against his mate's lips. "Hey, let's have sex."

Right on cue, "Now?"

"I'm so horny." Kaneki admitted, embarrassed.

Hide kissed his half-ghoul. "Only one round. I spoiled you last night."

"Hide." Kaneki complained.

"I have work tomorrow." Hide kissed his lover's forehead. "Now where do you want us to have out round of glorious sex?"

Four blood red kagune emerged from Kaneki's back and wrapped around Hide. "Right here."

Hide felt the warm tentacle-like appendages wrap around him.

Kaneki ripped out the IV and pushed the drip away as the tentacles were taking Hide's clothes off.

Hide grinned. "You're getting much better with your kagune control."

"Thanks." Kaneki kissed Hide's neck.

Hide worked on getting Kaneki undressed and paused to think. How was he going to get a sample without Kaneki knowing? Unless…

"Hey, can I tell you something…"

####

Akira watched the video feed and became alert when she heard Hide talk. "Don't you do it." She muttered to herself and continued to watch the feed."

####

"What?" Kaneki asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing?"

Kaneki kissed Hide. "Can it wait? I've been ready for you all day. I just want to do it."

"I am going to have sex with you Kaneki, but it's about the CCG."

Kaneki became alert. "What is it? You're okay right?"

"Yes. They are just… trying to do a medical test on me and well… they need a semen sample." Hide lied, yet told the truth at the same time.

Kaneki laughed, not expecting that. "Why would they need your semen?"

Hide shrugged. "They took a urine sample, blood sample, and a saliva swab, so why not a semen sample?"

"So, do you have something to collect it in?"

Hide nodded and produced the package. "Akira gave it to me."

"So, how about I top tonight and we will collect your sample."

Hide blushed. "Sounds great."

Kaneki kissed Hide and his kagune curled around Hide possessively.

"Are you going to do me or not?" Hide smirked mischieviously.

Kaneki pushed Hide down and began to kiss his lower stomach.

The kagune slithered down Hide's body and played with his puckered entrance.

Hide gasped, aroused and embarrassed.

One of the four kagune reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. Kaneki slicked up and prepped Hide. He slowly pushed into his mate feeling his tightness all around him.

Hide grabbed the sheets and moaned.

Kaneki slowly thrust into his mate, eliciting more moans.

Kaneki thrust and Hide rolled his hips into each thrust. Damn! It felt so good!

Hide reached for the package, but Kaneki's kagune was already a step ahead. One kagune held the empty vial up to Hide's erection and another kagune came from around and tenderly wrapped around Hide's dick and stroked.

Hide moaned. Kimi was right, he definitely had a thing for tentacle porn.

Kaneki did not last long and released into Hide, in return Hide moaned and released. Hide's release filled the vial with his seed.

Hide panted and capped the vial. He kissed his mate and smiled. "You did great."

Kaneki smiled and hugged Hide, ready for a nap to replenish his strength after his round of sex.

"Hold on." Hide picked up his cellphone which could only call Akira and stepped out into the hall, after putting on some pants. He placed the vial back into the box and waited after texting her it was a success.

Akira walked down the hall and retrieved the sample. "Very good Mr. Nagachika."

"What now?"

"We will see what happens. By the way, good job cutting it close. I was close to splitting you two up for the night."

Hide grinned mischievously.

Akira rolled her eyes. "I am taking this to the lab. You may go back to your husband."

Hide gave her a small wave and he returned to his mate to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hide filed some paperwork at his new job with the CCG as a receptionist. He was basically a secretary for Arima.

Akira walked over to the desk and sat in front of it. "Kaneki is in surgery right now."

Hide licked his lips, nervously. "They won't hurt him, right?"

Akira assured Hide with a nod. "Your husband will be quit alright. This is nothing but a scratch to him."

Hide nodded and looked down at his paperwork.

Akira stood. "I will come for you when he is out and everything is good."

Hide nodded, and tried to focus as he returned back to paperwork.

####

The scientists did it.

The Centipede took the sperm with no problem. The surgery was a success.

They scientists took the Centipede back to his room to rest.

Akira supervised the transfer before going to Hide to tell him of the successful impregnation.

####

Kaneki woke in bed and looked at Hide. "Hi…de…"

Hide gently patted Kaneki's hand. "Right here."

"What happened?"

Kaneki was still oblivious to the news of the CCG trying to impregnant him.

"They were just giving you a routine check-up." Hide lied.

Kaneki looked at him suspiciously before closing his eyes and relaxing. "They don't have to gas me each time though. I will cooperate."

"I know." Hide kissed his mate. He wished so much that he could tell Kaneki. He would do anything! "Hey," Hide said.

Kaneki looked up.

"Get some sleep. You deserve it."

Kaneki smiled softly and rested as Hide sat beside him and pet his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kaneki whispered.

"I will be right here when you wake up."

Kaneki slowly fell asleep right beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaneki looked through the kitchen drawers, irritated.

Hide yawned and walked into the kitchen. It was barely dawn, but Kaneki was already up and about.

It had been a week since the procedure and so far nothing had been different, until now.

Hide gently kissed his husband. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"A CCG member came in here last night."

No CCG members were authorized to be inside Hide and Kaneki's apartment cell unless given permission from Akira, Amon, or Arima.

"And," Kaneki said, "They took my coffee."

Hide thought about it, it had to be someone the CCG authorized to work with Kaneki. He remembered reading once that caffeine is not that good for pregnant women, the same must be for male ghouls.

Hide opened the fridge to get some orange juice and noticed that Kaneki's two or three brown packages of meat had multiplied overnight. The packages were smaller and portioned off, there was enough for three meals a day for a week. Hide picked up a brown pack and set it on the counter. "Eat that. Maybe the CCG are worried about your caffeine levels."

"I doubt that." Kaneki said tried to warm the meat up in the microwave.

Hide poured up some juice and kissed his husband once again. He was already dressed in a suit and tie. "I need to go to work soon, but the CCG said something very promising yesterday."

"Yes?" Kaneki asked.

"They are going to start letting you work around the headquarters with a supervising guard."

"Wow."

"Yeah. They are trying to see if they can start training you any day now, so be good."

Kaneki smiled. "I will."

####

Kaneki was allowed out and about the CCG headquarters with Akira the next few days. Akira introduced Kaneki to several of the investigators and gave Kaneki a thorough tour of the CCG. After a few days of being out and about and learning what needed to be done and what his duties would be, Kaneki was given a present from the CCG which included dress shirts, slacks, and an assortment of ties so he no longer had to wear prison clothing.

Kaneki was able to work with the CCG and was actually very good with at his job. He followed Akira around and did whatever she deemed needed doing.

The CCG was very careful to keep Kaneki and his mate from seeing each other during the course of the work day, though.

####

Kaneki woke up beside Hide and slapped a hand over his mouth. He ran to the bathroom and vomited his dinner into the toilet.

Hide woke from Kaneki's sudden movement and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the time, 5:12. He yawned and followed his husband to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Ken? You okay?"

In total now, it had been three weeks going on four since the procedure.

Hide listened as Kaneki vomited behind the door. "Ken?"

Kaneki retched again.

"I'm coming in!" Hide announced and opened the door.

Kaneki was clutching the bowl and he was sickly pale.

Hide sat beside him and rubbed Ken's back.

"What is happening to me?" Kaneki asked softly as he spit up some remaining stomach contents.

Kaneki wasn't stupid. He had noticed how long he has been without coffee, the strange illness that only occurs in the morning that has been plaguing him for a week, the random occurrences when the smell of human meat suddenly turns rotten and it makes him sick. He began to think that the medication the scientists were giving him were for a rare ghoul disease and not some prenatal vitamins. For the last few weeks, Hide had played along with the charade that Kaneki was only sick, but Hide knew he was going to crack soon. He could not take any more deception. Kaneki seriously thinks he is on the route to dying.

Hide rubbed Kaneki's back as his husband vomited once again into the porcelain bowl. "Everything will be alright, soon." Hide promised.

####

Akira walked down the hall with Kaneki right behind her. He wore a black dress shirt with a white tie and black and white pinstriped trousers.

Hide looked up, smiling to see his beloved husband dressed up so nicely.

Akira smiled. "What are you doing Mr. Nagachika?"

"I was about to copy this report of the hearing tomorrow." Hide said, standing up.

Akira removed the report from hide's hands and passed it to Kaneki. "Take care of this, please?"

Kaneki nodded and walked down the hall.

"You said that you wished to speak to me?" Akira asked.

Hide nodded. "I want to tell Kaneki about our child."

Akira's expression grew cold, "No."

"Miss Akira, please hear me out?"

Akira sighed and nodded. "Hold it for a second." She grabbed a pen and wrote a 10 digit number down on a post it note.

Kaneki returned and handed the files back to Hide.

Hide kissed his husband's cheek. "Thank you."

"It's my job." Kaneki said.

Akira handed the paper to Kaneki. "Go to archives and get me this file."

Kaneki looked over the number and left them alone to retrieve the file.

"What file did you need?" Hide asked, curious.

"I didn't need a file. The number I gave him does not exist in the system. I just wanted some privacy with you. What I want to know is if you believe telling Kaneki is the right choice?"

Hide nodded. "For his wellbeing and for mine."

Akira sighed. "Okay. Mr. Nagachika, I will let you tell your husband, but I have some conditions."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Kaneki returned to the apartment, Hide was already waiting for him.

Kaneki walked into the kitchen where his mate was cooking dinner. He gently kissed Hide's neck and smelled Hide's mate mark.

Hide gently reached back and pet his husband's hair. "How was work?"

"Good."

"I got your dinner in the microwave. I took the chill out of it, like how you like.

Kaneki kissed Hide. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hide smiled and watched Kaneki retrieve his plate from the microwave and sanitized the microwave for Hide's future use.

Kaneki sat at the table and ate with his husband. "So," Kaneki finished a bite and looked up at Hide.

Hide looked into Kaneki's eyes. They were both so beautiful, one was silver and the other an activated kakugan.

"What did you and Akira talk about?"

Hide grinned mischievously. "I'll tell you later, promise."

A knock sounded at the door and Kaneki sighed.

The half-ghoul hated the CCG, they were constantly cutting into his and Hide's alone time.

Hide answered the door.

It was a scientist in a white lab coat. He held a small capsule containing Kaneki's nightly prenatal medicine.

Hide thanked the doctor and walked back to the table and gave the medicine to his mate.

Kaneki groaned. "I hate these things."

"I know." Hide said and rubbed Kaneki's shoulder. "But will you take them? For me?"

Kaneki took a big swig of water and took the medicine quickly.

"Good boy."

Hide watched a movie after dinner as Kaneki leaned against his chest, reading a horror book Hide picked up for him when the CCG let Hide out to get some things to make the two more comfortable.

Once the movie finished, Hide stretched and kissed the top of Kaneki's head.

The two got ready for bed.

As Kaneki was in the shower, Hide removed a small microphone and ear piece from his work suit's jacket pocket. He clipped the microphone discreetly onto his pajamas and put the ear piece in "Akira?"

"I can hear you loud and clear." Akira responded through the headpiece.

"Can I do the confession in the bedroom?"

"Yes. There are plenty of cameras. Plenty visual."

"Good." Hide sat on the bed he shared with his husband.

"We are on standby to pull you out if anything gets hairy."

"Got it."

Kaneki stepped out of the shower and walked in. He wore black slumber pants, but wash shirtless exposing his toned ab muscles which Hide noticed were slowly beginning to disappear, it wasn't too evident, but it was a slight thing Hide could see about his mate's pregnancy.

Hide held out is arms to Kaneki, wanting to hold him.

Kaneki sat in his lap and nuzzled his neck. "You okay?"

Hide rubbed Kaneki's back, massaging the area on his back where the Kaneki's kagune resided. "Actually, I need to tell you something."

Kaneki looked at Hide, unsure and slightly nervous.

Hide calmly explained everything. He started with what happened when the two first got there, all the way from the fertility drugs which made Kaneki horny to the removal of coffee and the addition of prenatal vitamins being added to Kaneki's daily diet because Kaneki was pregnant with his child.

Kaneki was silent and refused to look at Hide, staring at the floor. He pushed out of Hide's arms and sat on the bed beside Hide.

"You okay?" Hide asked his husband.

"Get out." Kaneki said softly, refusing to look up at Hide.

"Ken, I…"

"Get out!" Kaneki screamed.

"Ken," Hide began to argue, but watched as Kaneki activated his kagune. The rinkaku lashed out and stabbed through all four cameras within the bedroom, killing the live feed.

"Hide," Akira said through the headpiece, "Get out of there."

Hide disregarded Akira and pulled Kaneki into a hug. He pushed Kaneki's nose into the mate mark on his shoulder.

Warmth overtook Kaneki as the smell of home and the feeling of comfort drowned him in a sensation of unconditional love. But even then, Kaneki could not stop his tears. "Please," Kaneki whispered, "Get out."

Hide kissed Kaneki's forehead before leaving his mate in peace.

Akira, followed by some guards barged into the apartment and found Hide in the living room.

"Thank god, you survived." Akira muttered.

Hide hugged a pillow to his body. "He wouldn't have hurt me. Besides, I am the one who hurt him first." Hide had tears in his eyes. He covered his face. "I hurt him so badly."

Akira walked over and gently rubbed Hide's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm going to check on Kaneki now."

Hide wiped his eyes and nodded as Akira walked back to the bedroom to check on Kaneki.

####

Hide didn't realize he fell asleep on the couch. This was the first real fight the two really ever had. He walked down to the bedroom and found Akira watching over Kaneki who was sleeping in bed.

Akira stood. "I am going to leave you two alone." She whispered, not wanting to disturb Kaneki. She pointed to the newly installed cameras in the walls.

"Thank you." Hide whispered.

Akira left and Hide sat where Akira use to be.

Kaneki opened his eyes and looked at Hide.

"How long have you been awake?" Hide asked.

"Well before you and Akira switched places."

Hide looked down at his hands. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Kaneki looked at Hide. "Are we really having a baby?"

Hide nodded. "I would never lie about something like this."

"I trust you."

"What's wrong?" Hide asked, noticing how sad Kaneki seemed.

"Hide, it's going to be part ghoul, like me. And it will be born in the CCG's care. What if it has a miserable life because of us?"

Hide reached over and took Kaneki's hand. "I have been assured that both for you and our future child's life and protection."

Kaneki gently touched his stomach, there were no signs of his pregnancy.

Hide held Kaneki and gently reached down and kissed Kaneki's abs. "We can do this. We will have a baby and it will be the best baby ever!"

Kaneki laughed softly.

Hide kissed Kaneki. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kaneki said and returned the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

After Kaneki found out he was pregnant, he kept a little space from Hide. Kaneki did not blame Hide, but even then Hide should have told him about their child.

####

Hide returned home to find Kaneki sitting on the couch reading, ignoring his husband.

Hide walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch. He picked up his lover's feet and placed them in his lap before he tenderly began to massage them.

Kaneki moaned softly and relaxed into Hide's touch.

"Feel good?"

"Almost orgasmic." Kaneki muttered, he had been on his feet all day and this felt perfect.

Hide gently kissed Kaneki's foot and grinned. "Good. I intend to spoil you."

Kaneki looked at Hide and smiled softly.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I should never have kept this from you. I can't stand you avoiding me anymore."

"Hide, I did not mean to avoid you." Kaneki sat up and kissed his mate. "I'm sorry."

Hide situated himself so that Kaneki could lean against him and he could give his husband a shoulder rub.

"I've been a little preoccupied thinking.

Hide rubbed Kaneki's shoulders. "About what?"

Kaneki was silent for a long while, a slight blush painting his cheeks. "Being a parent."

Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki in a comforting hug, resting his chin on Kaneki's shoulder. "You are going to be a great mommy."

Kaneki laughed, unsure.

"And I am going to be a daddy!"

Kaneki smiled softly. "A very good daddy." He gently touched his stomach as if he was afraid of what was within.

Hide put a hand over Kaneki's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hide finally saw the title to Kaneki's book he was reading, 'Baby Name Dictionary'. Hide's eyes light up. "We should totally read this together!"

Kaneki blushed, embarrassed. "You don't have to, this was just something I asked Akira to get me."

"Ken, this is my baby too. I want to help you find a name for it." Hide picked up the book. "Can we restart from the beginning?"

Kaneki smiled at his husband and rested against him. "Thank you so much."

Hide placed a kiss against Kaneki's temple. "What for?"

"For accepting me and loving me."

"You don't have to thank me for something like that. I will love you no matter what."

Kaneki kissed Hide.

Hide smiled brightly. "Now, girl names first."

Kaneki relaxed against Hide as they discussed possible 'A' names.

####

Hide had been watching his husband for weeks and watched as his perfect abs flattened out and a small little bump officially formed. Kaneki was about a month and a half along, and his little baby bump proved it. It was adorable to Hide, but Kaneki became self-conscious and constantly kept himself perfectly covered. Kaneki no longer slept without his shirt off anymore or let Hide take his shirt off when the two had sex either, no matter how much Hide assured him that he was still handsome.

Hide smiled at his husband as he stepped out of the shower. Hide smiled brightly, "Morning handsome."

"Morning," Kaneki muttered as he brushed his hair to get ready for work.

Hide wrapped his arms around his pregnant lover and kissed his shoulder. "You look beautiful today."

Kaneki sighed. "I feel fat, my ankles are swollen, and I have the biggest migraine. I'm not in the mood for false pleasantries."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But nothing I said is false. Do you need anything? Foot massage? Breakfast? Anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

"I'm going to make you breakfast." Hide determined.

Kaneki smiled softly. Hide was perfect.

Hide left Kaneki as he got changed and made his husband a ghoul approved breakfast.

Kaneki walked out and kissed his husband. "I love you." He whispered in his mate's ear and goosed him.

Hide gasped, surprised and grinned. He smiled widely and rolled his eyes. His husband was like an emotional roller coaster right now. One second on the verge of tears or pissed as hell and the next second, everything is great and really horny.

Hide kissed Kaneki. "I love you." He handed Kaneki a plate. "Sit and eat your breakfast and eat it all today. You're eating for two now."

Kaneki nodded and sat down at the table as Hide sat with him and drank some tea.

Hide smiled and enjoyed his breakfast with his husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaneki ran on a treadmill in the CCG fitness/training room, completely oblivious to Hide entering the room.

Hide had been looking everywhere for his husband and finally found him.

Akira walked in behind Hide. "Find him?"

Hide nodded. "Yeah."

"It's not like him to forget something." Akira mentioned. Over the course they had been with the CCG, Akira had grown to know and understand Hide and his husband.

"He didn't forget." Hide sighed. "He's avoiding the situation."

"Why?" Akira asked.

"The last time he was sent to the Doctor, he turned him into a ghoul. The last time he saw a CCG doctor, you guys basically knocked him up."

Akira nodded. "Understandable."

Hide walked over to the treadmill Kaneki was on. His back was to the two humans and he had earphones in as the treadmill ran at a healthy jog.

Hide walked up beside Kaneki and looked at his three month pregnant mate, it made him smile. He stepped in front of the treadmill, finally catching Kaneki's attention. He removed the earbud out of his ear and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Hide returned the smile. "Ready for your ultrasound?"

Kaneki pretended he did not hear Hide say anything and continued his jog.

Hide sighed and turned the machine off.

The treadmill slowed to a stop and Kaneki sighed. "Hide, please don't make me do this."

Hide gently took a towel and dabbed at the sweat on Kaneki's face. "This isn't for you, it's for the baby."

Kaneki got off the treadmill and looked at the ground. "I don't want to go. What if they try to do something to me? What if they hurt the baby?" Kaneki was getting worked up.

Hide hugged his sweaty mate. "I swear that I will keep you and our baby safe. But we need that ultrasound to make sure everything is okay. Okay?"

Kaneki nodded and rested his head on Hide's shoulder.

Hide hugged Kaneki and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

With Akira following behind the two, they walked to the science labs where a doctor in a white lab coat was waiting.

Hide led Kaneki over to an examination bench and let Kaneki sit down.

Without provocation, Kaneki's kagune emerged.

Akira eyed the appendages carefully to make sure they caused no harm.

Three of the appendages snaked around Hide protectively, while the fourth wrapped around Kaneki's own abdomen, protecting their unborn child.

The doctor readied the ultrasound, but noticed the Kagune activated. "I'm not going to hurt you dear."

Kaneki eyed the doctor suspiciously.

The doctor was ready to begin. "I need you to retract your rinkaku from your abdomen."

Kaneki refused to move, if he did, their child would be vulnerable.

Hide kissed Kaneki's cheek and gently tugged on the Kagune that was wrapped around Kaneki. "She won't hurt you or our baby. You can wrap your Kagune around me if you want."

Kaneki willed the Kagune to unwrap from around himself to curl around Hide like a scarf.

Hide kissed the red tentacle like Kagune wrapped around his neck, trying to pleasure and distract Kaneki from the doctor, but he was failing.

Kaneki watched the doctor lift up his shirt and smear a clear gel against his stomach. It was cold and Kaneki tried to shy away, but Hide refused to let him back up too much.

"You want to see our baby, right?" Hide asked softly, lacing his fingers between Kaneki's.

Kaneki bit his lip and nodded. He wanted to so bad, but there were doctors here.

"You will need to trust the doctor. She knows what she's doing. I am right here for you if you need anything."

A cold device rubbed against his stomach and Kaneki shivered.

The two looked at the black and white smear on the screen before the image finally cleared up to look like a baby.

The doctor smiled. "Want to know the gender?"

"Is there only one?" Hide asked. "What's on the right?"

"That's a foot. Mr. Centipede only has one bun in the oven."

Hide looked down at Kaneki. "Want to know the gender?"

"I actually kind of want it to be a surprise."

Hide smiled. "Okay. Then we are going to wait."

The doctor smiled. "Okay. How about I get you a few pictures of your ultrasound?"

Kaneki looked up at Hide and nodded.

Hide grinned, finally realizing he was the mediator between Kaneki and the doctor. "We would love that."


	10. Chapter 10

Hide dried off his hair from showering and threw on some pajama bottoms. He draped a towel over his shoulders and opened the bathroom door. Instantly, a delicious smell engulfed his senses. He walked to the kitchen and found his six month pregnant husband cooking.

Kaneki was focused on stirring the contents of the frying pan and looked up when Hide approached him. "Can you come and taste this to see if it needs salt or if it's just bad and I need to throw it out."

Hide walked over and kissed Kaneki's cheek. "Nothing you make is bad. Thanks for making me dinner."

Kaneki picked up a piece of broccoli and a strip of meat with chopsticks and offered it to his husband.

Hide opened his mouth and let Kaneki feed him. Hide ate it and nodded. "It's good." He said before walking back to the fridge.

"If it's good, what are you getting? You're not lying to me, right?"

"I wouldn't do that. It is good." Hide opened the fridge and pulled out some soy sauce. "It just needs a little more flavor." Hide added it to the stir fry and returned the bottle back to the fridge as Kaneki stirred the contents of the pan.

Kaneki suddenly gasped and dropped his spatula, scaring Hide. Kaneki gently touched his extended stomach and rubbed his hand over a specific spot.

"You okay? Did your water break? Do I need to get Akira? The CCG doctors? I'm calling everyone." Hide said, pulling out the cellphone Akira gave them to use for emergencies.

A red kagune slipped the phone out of Hide's hand and set it on the counter, away from the human.

Kaneki smiled. "I love you Hide, but calm down. The baby isn't coming and won't be for another three months. Now, give me your hand." Kaneki held his hand out to Hide.

Hide handed his hand over and Kaneki pressed it over the spot on his stomach he was rubbing earlier.

"What's g-?"

"Shhh." Kaneki shushed Hide. "Just wait."

The two waited a bit before Hide felt something flutter against his hand. His eyes widened and he looked into the silver eyes of his husband. "It just moved."

Kaneki laughed. "Yeah, it did."

Hide was in amazement and got down on his knees to be eye level with Kaneki's stomach. He kept his hand on the spot, "It's kicking."

"Yes. That's what startled me. I never felt it kick before."

Hide gently pushed up Kaneki's shirt to expose the extended abdomen. Hide kissed it and grinned. "Hello, our awesomest wonderfullest child."

Kaneki let Hide continue to rub and kiss his tummy, even though their child had long since settled down and was no longer moving about.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaneki walked into the kitchen as Hide scrambled some eggs.

Hide's smile was like sunshine, illuminating the room. "How is my awesomely handsome husband/mate who is carrying our beautiful child this morning?"

Kaneki rubbed his eyes with one hand and rubbed supported his seventh month pregnant stomach with the other. "Tired. Your child is too hyper, it was kicking all night." Kaneki sat at the table, wanting to already get off his feet.

Hide set his plate of scrambled eggs at his spot across from Kaneki. "What do you want? I'll heat it up for you?" Hide smiled, all chipper.

Kaneki relaxed into the chair and rubbed his stomach. "Can I please have a cup of coffee?"

Hide shook his head. "No can do. You're pregnant."

"Please Hide. I really want coffee. I want it so bad. "

Hide looked at Kaneki and kissed his cheek. "Are you having cravings again? Do I need to get a pack of fingers and toes from Akira again?"

Kaneki shook his head. "Coffee." He insisted.

"No Coffee Ken." Hide said and sat at his spot. "Anything else and I will deliver."

Kaneki rubbed his stomach. "Can you possibly see if there are any uh…" Kaneki blushed at the request, he hated his eating habits.

"What do you want, my love?" Hide asked, pulling out the phone.

"Eyeballs."

Hide was shocked for a split second by the new order, but he pushed it off quickly and called Akira.

"Good morning Mr. Nagachika. What can I do for you?"

Hide grinned and winked at Kaneki. "Mommy has the munchies. Can you send some eyeballs over?"

There was a brief pause until Akira responded, "We sent a CCG member over with the order. Anything else?"

"Nope. See you in the office." Hide hung up and not too long afterward a knock sounded at the door. Hide answered in and carried in a glass jar of eyeballs. It looked like something out of a horror film. Hide gave it to Kaneki who dobe in.

For the first time in a long time, Hide was momentarily grossed out at Kaneki's diet.

Every eyeball Kaneki picked up had a sting of slimy mucus attacked to the eye.

Hide watched in morbid fascination as Kaneki went through a process to eat the eye. He first licked all the mucus off before popping the eyeball into his mouth whole and eating it.

Hide somehow finished his eggs and kissed his mate's temple. "See ya later."

"Have a good day at work." Kaneki responded.

Hide waved and left.

Kaneki cleaned up and got ready for work.

The CCG were generous and provided Kaneki with maternity shirts to wear around the facility. They were maternity shirts, but the CCG designed them so they would appear more masculine than feminine for Kaneki.

Amon picked Kaneki up from work and escorted him to his new job in the CCG. He was no longer an errand boy, but now had a job as an evidence logger. It was Kaneki's job to log and retrieve evidence from storage. It was a bit of a demanding job, definitely when Kaneki had to lift some of the boxes which ranged from 2 all the way to 75 pounds. The CCG assigned a cadet to work alongside Kaneki, so while Kaneki did the paperwork, the cadet did the heavy lifting.

At the end of the day, Amon arrived to escort Kaneki back to his apartment. Kaneki opened the door and turned the lights on.

Inside the apartment were a few of the CCG doctors who had been working with Kaneki during his pregnancy, Akira, a few random CCG people he saw around the facility, and his husband.

Hide grinned and walked over to hug Kaneki. "Surprise!"

A few CCG members were in the room waiting for Kaneki.

"Hello." Kaneki replied, confused by what was happening.

Hide grinned. "It's your baby shower. Act surprised, not confused."

"I am. You're all here for my baby shower?"

Everyone nodded.

"We worked all day and got something to show you." Hide took Kaneki's hand and led him down the hall to the room which Hide and Kaneki talked about turning into a nursery.

Kaneki walked in and looked around in awe. What use to be an empty white room now was a fully furnished nursery.

A crib was set up with a dangling mobile that played 'You are My Sunshine' and had cute little pictures of a sun, moon, cloud, and star dangling from the mobile. The room was painted a light yellow. There was a changing table and beside that was a cushioned rocking chair facing and not too far from the crib. Kaneki walked over and gently touched the chair and watched it softly rock.

Hide smiled. "So, whenever you want to read to the baby, you will have a comfortable place to do it."

Kaneki bit his lip, as he felt tears in his eyes.

Hide pulled Kaneki into a hug. "It's okay to cry. These are happy tears."

"Damn hormones." Kaneki muttered.

Hide laughed and kissed the top of Kaneki's head. He smiled and led Kaneki out of the nursery so they could talk to Akira and thank everyone for helping with the nursery.

####

Kaneki looked around the new nursery and sat down in the rocking chair to test it. The chair felt great on his aching back, it was stiff yet the cushions provided a soft comfort. He rubbed his stomach and looked down at it. "You've been very hyper at night. Can you settle down for me a little?"

Kaneki felt a flutter against his hand and smiled.

"I read that a baby can hear its mother's voice and identify it. Do you know my voice?"

There was a brief pause before another flutter tickled Kaneki.

"Your daddy and I are so excited for you."

####

"Ke-," Hide paused when he heard a voice come from the nursery. He wanted to ask Kaneki something, but forgot what he was going to ask. He pressed his ear up to the nursery door and listened.

####

"Your daddy and I are so excited for you."

Kaneki rubbed his belly. "I just worry. That will always be my job as your parent, I am going to worry about you." Kaneki was silent for a bit, thinking his own words over. "You have a wonderful daddy, Hide will protect and provide for you. You are lucky, my dad was never in the picture and my mom… Well… she left too soon. But I promise you little one, no matter what I will never leave you. I hope I can be as good of a parent as your daddy and if I'm not, know that I am trying my hardest. It's hard being a parent if you never had parents of your own. I want you to live a good life like a normal kid, no matter if you are human, ghoul, or something in between. No matter what, I will always love you and so will daddy."

####

Hide smiled and waited a few seconds to knock on the door. He peeked his head in. "May I come in?"

Kaneki smiled. "Come in."

Hide walked over and kissed Kaneki. "It's time for bed. We have work tomorrow."

Kaneki sighed and momentarily blushed. "Hide?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me up?"

Hide smiled and helped his pregnant mate out of the rocking chair.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a rare occasion, but currently Kaneki was pissed as hell.

"Two weeks!" Kaneki ranted as Hide ate dinner.

Hide loved Kaneki, but recently Kaneki went from zero to sixty in his moods. One second he was grinning from ear to ear and the next he would be sobbing over his childhood or something. Every day Hide would come home, he did not know what to expect. Unfortunately today was one of Kaneki's bad days. Hide knew the best course of action was to just let Kaneki vent and only speak when spoken to.

"What do they expect me to do in the mean time? Read? I've been rereading the same book now for almost nine months! I get so bored being home alone."

Hide reached over and rubbed Kaneki's shoulder. "They are just making sure you don't stress your body. You are pregnant after all."

Kaneki was swelled up like a balloon, ready to pop at any second.

"In two weeks, you will have your scheduled C-section. But until then, the CCG don't want you straining yourself or the baby." Hide finished eating and kissed Kaneki's cheek before taking his plate to the sink.

"But I don't want free time. Can you talk to them? I will stay home, but I want something to do besides just laying around. A few books to read, heck I will even work on paperwork if they wanted. I just don't want to be stuck here doing nothing." Kaneki pouted.

Hide sat down beside his husband and gently kissed him. "How about we make out a little?"

"Make out?"

"Yeah." Hide grinned. "Yeah, you know, once upon a time when you weren't pregnant and we were two newlyweds, we made out."

Kaneki rubbed his swollen abdomen. "But making out usually led to sex."

Hide smirked. "I already knocked you up, what harm will come from it?"

Kaneki shot Hide an irritated glare.

Hide kissed Kaneki. "I was kidding. Come." Hide took Kaneki's hand and led him to their bedroom.

Gently, Hide eased Kaneki down and helped him rest against some pillows.

Kaneki took a deep breath and rubbed his stomach.

"You okay?" Hide asked.

"Yeah. Just out of breath walking down the hall, being pregnant takes a lot out of you."

"I bet." Hide said and sat beside his mate. Hide looked into the beautiful silver eyes of his mate and smiled. He slowly leaned in and kissed Kaneki. He brought his hand up and cupped Kaneki's cheek and ran his fingers through Kaneki's silky white hair.

Kaneki returned the kiss and gently nipped at Hide's bottom lip, it was his signature way of telling Hide to open his mouth.

Hide complied and felt a new tongue in his mouth.

The two closed their eyes and just kissed. Some kisses were short and sweet while other kisses were longer and more passionate.

Kaneki winced and pulled away from a kiss and rubbed his belly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I think the little one just shifted." Kaneki smirked slyly. "Now, where were we?"

Hide kissed Kaneki's neck. "I think I was going to start pleasuring your body."

"I want to have sex so bad." Kaneki whispered against Hide's lips.

"I know, my love." Hide kissed Kaneki. "But I don't want to hurt you or the baby, so we will have a compromise."

Kaneki raised an eyebrow.

Hide slid his hand down Kaneki's pants and groped his already hard member. "How about a blow job?"

Kaneki blushed and nodded.

Hide took little time slipped Hide's pants and underwear down to let Kaneki's erect member spring free. Hide gently licked the hot skin, almost feeling the blood coursing underneath the skin.

Kaneki moaned and ran his fingers through Hide's hair, gently tugging on Hide's hair as he moaned.

Hide took as much of Kaneki's member into his mouth and sucked.

It did not take long for Kaneki to release with an orgasmic scream of pleasure.

As soon as Kaneki's scream of pleasure ended a new scream ripped from his throat. This was one of pain.

Hide swallowed Kaneki's seed and looked at his husband. "What's wrong?"

Kaneki grit his teeth and clutched the bedsheet. He had a pounding headache and he felt like someone was trying to gut him with a spoon.

Hide was lost, he had no idea what was going on. "Ken?"

"Bay…by." Kaneki muttered through grit teeth.

"The baby's coming?"

Kaneki nodded.

Hide stumbled over and grabbed his cellphone and hit the speed dial. He waited for it to finally pick up.

"Hello?" Akira asked.

"The baby's coming!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hide was calling Akira, but they were already there; the live feed had caught everything.

The CCG had a gurney and eased Kaneki onto it before rushing him to the operation room.

Kaneki was transferred from gurney to the operation table when his kagune activated with his pain and lashed out at Doctors trying to touch him.

"We need to restrain the kagune." Akira ordered the men as they were knocked aside by the flailing red kagune. "He's too violent."

Kaneki screamed, and a kagune hit a doctor and slammed him into a nurse and they tumbled through a surgery curtain.

One CCG member managed to grab one of Kaneki's kagune and twisted it before bending it. Kaneki screamed with the additional pain.

Hide saw the man and pushed him away from the injured kagune.

The kagune rolled up and returned back to Kaneki's back, but the other kept lashing out.

Hide looked at Akira. "He doesn't mean to hurt anyone. He's just in pain. He can't control his kagune well even when he isn't in labor."

A kagune hit Hide in the stomach illustrating his point.

Hide fell to the floor and gasped for air that was knocked out of his lungs moments before. He got back to his feet gasping, "See?"

Akira gave Hide a syringe. "Kaneki needs this."

"What is it?"

"A sedative so we can get close and perform the c-section."

Kaneki screamed and the two, Hide and Akira, ducked just in time as a Kagune flew over their heads.

Hide put the syringe in between his teeth and army crawled over to his mate. He held Kaneki's hand and kissed his cheek as Hide uncapped the quinque needle of the syringe. "Just relax." Hide cooed and stuck the needle into his arm and gave him the injection. "It will all be over soon."

The drug took a few minutes, but the kagune stopped moving and slowly returned to Kaneki's back. Kaneki grew calm. He was so tired.

"H-Hide?"

Hide smiled and brushed some sweaty white hair out of Kaneki's face and kissed his forehead. "Sleep for a bit Ken, you have earned it."

Kaneki slowly nodded and closed his eyes looking at his husband's smiling face.

####

Kaneki opened his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling of the infirmary.

Movement was seen out of the corner of his eyes and he turned to look over.

Hide was gently rocking a little bundle of sheets in his arms. Hide looked up after hearing Kaneki shift and smiled. "Good morning."

It was about three in the morning, Kaneki had been out for eight hours now thanks to the drug.

Kaneki barely acknowledged Hide's 'good morning', his attention was glued on the bundle in Hide's arms.

Hide smiled. "Want to see our baby boy?"

"It's a boy?"

Hide nodded and gently set their newborn son in Kaneki's arms

Kaneki had never seen anything so beautiful.

Their son had a black tuft of hair and he was so small. His little hands were clenched into little fists and he was sleeping peacefully.

"He has my eyes." Hide grinned.

Kaneki felt tears in his eyes. He held his son closer to his body and kissed the newborn's forehead.

"We still haven't decided on a name yet." Hide reminded Kaneki.

"Kou." Kaneki said softly.

"Kou?"

"Yes. I like Kou."

Hide smiled softly. "Does that mean anything special my little bookworm?" Hide said, knowing the name had to be symbolic in some way for Kaneki to pick it.

"It means happiness and peace."

Hide nodded, "It's perfect."

"He will be our happiness and peace."

Hide sat on the bed with Kaneki. "We're parents now."

"Don't remind me." Kaneki blushed.

"Kou Kaneki-Nagachika." Hide grinned. "Good thing he has a short name to make up for his last name or it will take most of his time in school writing his name."

Kaneki laughed softly, trying not to wake Kou. Kaneki's smile disappeared and his kakugan activated.

Hide watched as Kaneki's kagune wrapped around Kou protectively, one wrapped around Hide and another rushed a doctor who just entered the room and drew a point at her throat, threatening her.

"Ken," Hide said softly. "Let the doctor go. She just wants to check on Kou."

"No." Kaneki growled.

"Ken."

"I said NO!" Kaneki yelled at Hide, waking Kou up.

Kou began to cry.

Kaneki's eye returned back to normal and his kagune retracted to return to his back as he tried to care for his son, rocking him gently to try to comfort him but Kaneki did not know what to do.

The doctor walked over and held her arms out. "May I?"

Kaneki was very hesitant.

"I won't hurt him." The doctor promised.

Kaneki bit his lip and shook his head.

"Please trust me." The doctor tried to coax.

"No. I have trusted too many doctors before. I know you probably wouldn't hurt him, but…" Kaneki bit his lip. "Please, just tell me what to do and I will do it. He's my son, I can take care of him."

"The child is probably hungry."

"Then get me a bottle and I will feed him." Kaneki replied.

"It's not that simple Mr. Centipede."

"What?"

"Ken," Hide said.

Kaneki looked at his husband.

"Kou is uh… he's a ghoul."


	14. Chapter 14

"Kou is a ghoul."

Kaneki rocked his crying son. "We knew that may happen."

"Ken, what we are saying is that we can't just give him a bottle of formula." Hide clarified.

It clicked with Kaneki. "What do we feed him?"

"Ghoul or human breast milk. Human is more nutritious for little baby ghouls."

Kaneki held his son.

"Kou needs to eat." Hide said softly.

Kaneki looked at the doctor. "Can the nurse come in?"

"Do you want to view the nursing?"

"I want my baby within view at all times." Kaneki answered.

"Understandable. Let me get her."

Kaneki looked at Hide nervously.

Hide rubbed Kaneki's shoulder. "Kou needs to eat."

"I know. I just want to protect him."

A nurse came in with the doctor.

"This is Aya and she will be assigned to Kou." The doctor introduced the nurse.

Aya smiled and offered her hands to Kou. "May I hold him?"

Kaneki didn't want to, but he handed over his newborn son to the stranger.

Aya held Kou. "He's beautiful."

Kaneki smiled softly. "He is." He agreed.

"Do you mind if I do it here?" Aya asked.

Hide pulled up a chair for her and helped her sit beside Kaneki so he could watch.

She unbuttoned her blouse and unclipped a piece of her bra, exposing the nipple. She gently held Kou to the nipple and squeezed a few drops out, trying to teach Kou how to feed.

Kaneki watched amazed as Kou figured out how to drink and began to feed from Aya.

Aya smiled and let Kou drink. "I will milk you a few bottle for you to keep in your fridge for the little guy. I will also come over periodically to feed him directly."

The female doctor was still in the room, watching the process with the two men. "Kou will be on breast milk for six months. After that, we will switch it out for pureed human meat. In that time we will also be introducing solid food and give him some bite size pieces of intestines to eat."

Kou finished and Aya gently burped him before handing over Kou to Hide.

Aya excused herself and left.

The female doctor examined Kaneki's c-section scar. "Alright. You are fully healed Mr. Centipede and baby Kou is healthy, so I am releasing you from the infirmary."

Kaneki smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. My name is Doctor Brianna and I will be overseeing Kou. If there are any problems, please feel free to ask Akira to give me a call. I will drop everything and get there as soon as I can."

Kaneki nodded. "Thank you."

Dr. Brianna patted Kaneki's shoulder. "Mr. Centipede, today should be a good day. You are bringing home a healthy and beautiful baby."

Hide rubbed Kaneki's shoulder and held Kou with his other arm. "Let's go home."

Kaneki nodded.

####

Kou slept most of the day, but that night, Kou woke every three hours. Kou either needed a diaper change or he was hungry.

Hide was not too thrilled about waking up, but as soon as he sat up and looked at the bed spot where his husband was laying just seconds ago, Hide would already be hearing Kou quieting down.

Hide got out of bed and walked down the hall. He opened the cracked door and saw his husband holding a sleeping Kou in his arms as Kaneki sat in the rocking chair and read one of his horror books aloud by a dim lamp light.

Hide grinned and watched the two. "You're going to give the kid nightmares."

Kaneki laughed softly and set the book back on the bookshelf that was in the baby room. "Good thing he doesn't understand a word I am saying yet."

Hide took Kou and laid him to rest in his crib. "Come Ken. You need rest as much as the baby, maybe even more. You have bags under your eyes."

Kaneki nodded and followed Hide. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get your but in bed and rest. I got Kou the next time he wakes up."

Kaneki flopped down and held his pillow. "Hide?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I will be a good parent? You can say no. I just… I have to know."

Hide laid beside Kaneki and kissed his husband. "By just asking that, it shows me that you care. I know you Ken. You love everything, even after it hurts you. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great parent."

"But what if I become like my mother and I…"

Hide hugged his mate. "I know Ken. I saw the cuts and bruises. I know.

"What if I become something I am not?"

"I will be here to make sure that doesn't happen. Get some sleep, you are over thinking everything. Some rest will do you good."

Kaneki nodded and curled up to Hide.

Hide kissed the top of Kaneki's head. "If it's any consolation, you have been an amazing mate and husband, I think you will be an amazing parent as well."

Hide could hear Kaneki sniffle a little beside him as he tried to hold in tears. Hide kissed the top of his head again and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Four years later…

Hide poured up two cups of coffee and set one on the table for Kaneki. He then placed a plate of sliced leg meat on the table at a new spot. Instead of two chairs, there were three and had been for four years. "Breakfast!"

Kaneki walked into the kitchen, tying his white tie and situating his white coat. His black hair that was showing barely at the roots had now grown out making his hair two tones black on the top and white on the bottom. For three years, Ken cared for their son. But when Kou turned four, they enrolled him in a daycare provided by the CCG; so Kou could be social with other kids. Hide hated how Kou has had no interaction with kids his own age.

Kou was a sweet kid. He loved to play, but he was like his mother. Kou was shy and Hide worried that Kou would have problems communicating with other kids his age.

For a while Kaneki was asked to teach ghoul behavior to cadets. Who better to teach ghoul behavior than a ghoul himself? But a few days ago, Arima asked him to take another task on top of returning to teaching. Kaneki was to be given a specific set of cadets who had undergone a surgery to implant quinque within themselves. Kaneki was against the experiment, but with some convincing, the CCG got Kaneki to become the squad leader.

"How do I look?" Kaneki asked Hide.

Hide smiled and kissed Ken. "Handsome as always. Now, where's our son? I don't want to be late dropping him off. Kou!"

Kou ran into the room and hugged Hide's leg. Kou had black hair like Kaneki, but as Hide said, he had Hide's big brown eyes. He hugged Hide's leg.

Hide grunted as he picked up Kou. "You're getting so big."

Kou laughed and hugged his daddy's neck.

Kaneki gently kissed Kou's cheek before kissing his husband. "I really need to go. I'm just going to take my coffee to go."

"You sure?" Hide asked.

"Positive." Kaneki looked at the time. Kaneki picked up his coffee and poured it into a tumbler to take with him.

Kou pouted. "I don't wanna go Mommy."

Kaneki gently took Kou from Hide to hold his son. "I know."

Hide watched as red kagune sprouted from Kaneki's back and wrapped around the two.

From what Kaneki taught on ghoul behavior, it was common for a ghoul's kagune to emerge at times of great emotion. It explained when they came out when Kaneki was mad or sad, but they also came out when he and Kaneki had sex or passionately made out. But Hide also learned that ghouls were sensitive to their mates, but they were even more so to their own children.

Hide watched as the red kagune cocooned around mother and son. He also watched as two little red-orange tentacles emerged from Kou's back and gently wrapped around one of Kaneki's rinkaku.

It reminded Hide of a baby holding their parents hand and how it was too small to hold the hand, but it could hold a finger.

Kaneki kissed Kou and gave him to Hide. "I will pick you up later, okay?"

Kou nodded.

Kaneki kissed Hide one final time before leaving.

"Alright, how about some breakfast?" Hide smiled and set Kou down at the table.

####

Kaneki walked to his office, yep. Kaneki had his own office. A ghoul with an office within the CCG, it was weird. Kaneki sat at his desk and looked at the papers he had to grade from his ghoul behavior class. He sighed and looked up at a photo on his desk.

It was a picture of Hide and Kaneki sitting with Kou in Hide's lap. Kou was only a baby and he was sucking on a pacifier and playing with the belt loop on Hide's pants when the picture was taken. Kaneki took the picture himself, in the form of a selfie using the emergency contact phone.

Kaneki smiled and put on his reading glasses.

When Kou was two, Hide accidently fell down the stairs and broke his leg.

So, while Hide stayed home and cared for the baby ghoul. Kaneki returned to work and Arima actually took him out into the field.

During the time though, Kaneki trained a few cadets and they sparred against him.

The cadet got a little rough which quickly turned to too rough. It made Kaneki loose it. He attacked the cadet with intent to kill, even bringing out his kakuja form. But Arima stopped the fight after stabbing Kaneki in the eyes and restraining Kaneki.

Kaneki's eyes had never been the same since, but it was only a minor problem.

Kaneki graded some papers and looked up when Akira entered.

"How is everything?"

Kaneki sighed. "It would be better if those cadets could write full sentences."

Akira smiled. "I forgot. You were a literary major at Kami, weren't you?"

"Yes. That was before I dropped out of school."

"After your surgery?"

"Ye-"

A knock interrupted him as Arima peeked inside.

Kaneki stood.

Arima walked four people into his office. They looked only a few years younger than himself.

Kaneki shook hands with them.

"Well, I am leaving the new cadets in your care." Arima said, ushering Akira out with him.

Kaneki looked at the four. "Hello. My name is Sasaki Haise, your new teacher and squad leader. Now… sit down and introduce yourself."


	16. Chapter 16

Shirazu, Saiko, Mutsuki, and Urie. Those were their names.

Kaneki looked at the squad. "Now. What brings you to the CCG? What is your purpose?"

"Isn't it obvious? We hate ghouls." Shirazu answered.

"Why do you hate ghouls?"

"They are monsters." Urie answered.

"Is that how you really feel about ghouls?" Kaneki asked, looking among the three.

Urie rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Kaneki sighed. "Alright. The first thing we are doing today is taking an assessment." Kaneki gave each of them a textbook on ghoul behavior and a 50 page packet of multiple choice questions.

"What is this?" Shirazu asked.

"A test. I want to make sure that you learned something in your classes."

"But we already had ghoul behavior." Mutsuki spoke up.

"True, but you didn't have it with me as a teacher or used the textbook I prefer."

"That is not fair. Besides, how will this help us on the field?" Urie argued.

"It is my decision as your squad leader to teach you."

"But…"

"You only have a few hours to finish this test and the clock started running four minutes ago."

"What are you going to do during our exam?" Mutsuki asked.

"I'm going to grade papers."

####

Saiko finished first, followed quickly by Mutsuki. The boys were taking a bit.

Urie was getting frustrated. Finally, he snapped. "Why the hell are we doing this?"

Kaneki looked up from grading Saiko's test. "Is there a problem Mr. Urie?"

"You bet there is!"

Kaneki listened intently. "Please, tell me."

"You're our squad leader. Why do you have us doing this crap?"

"Because, you need to understand ghouls if you are going to work with me."

"All this book says is to be kind and sympathize with ghouls. This book is shit!"

Kaneki took off his glasses and set them on the desk. "Okay, Mr. Urie. If you hate this, how about I test you in a different way. I won't make you finish the test, if you find the two ghouls hidden within the CCG."

The four cadets gasped. "The CCG is harboring ghouls?"

Kaneki nodded. "Two."

"Mr. Sasaki, is it really true?" Mutsuki asked.

"Yes, and as ghoul experts, which you are saying that you are, you know how to read them and find them. You have free range over the facility, but in 24 hours I want their names."

"Can't be hard to weed out one damn ghoul."

Kaneki nodded. "You are all dismissed. See you tomorrow."

The cadets left and Kaneki finished grading papers. He packed up when he finished and walked to the daycare and showed his ID to the daycare tenants.

The tenant smiled. "Let me get Kou."

Kaneki waited for his son and looked on the wall to see a picture that Kou drew which was pinned to the bulletin board along with his classmates' pictures.

Kou walked out with the teacher and she did not look happy.

Kou sniffled and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Kaneki kneeled down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kou was silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Kou attacked another child."

"What?" Kaneki gasped.

The teacher glared at Kou and folded her arms. "He took his kagune out and grabbed the poor kid."

"Is that true Kou?"

Kou nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Understand Mr. Kaneki, that I will not tolerate such behavior."

"I'm sorry. Please understand that for a ghoul child it is normal behavior."

"I will not tolerate such behavior."

"And the CCG says that you will." A voice said.

Kaneki turned to see Arima behind him.

"You may go now." Arima dismissed him and Kaneki did as he was told.

Kaneki led Kou out and took him home.

Kaneki opened the door for Kou. "Sit on the couch. We need to talk."

Kou went and sat on the couch.

Kaneki sat on the floor in front of Kou, looking at him. "What happened?"

Kou sniffled and began to cry.

Kaneki was shocked by his son's sudden tears and hugged him.

Kou sniffled. "We were playing tag Mommy. I didn't mean too."

Kaneki kissed the top of Kou's head. "It's okay. What exactly happened?"

Kou hiccupped, unable to speak through tears.

Kaneki's motherly instinct took over. His kakugan activated and his own kagune emerged and he wrapped Kou in them.

Kou calmed a bit, wrapped up in the warmth of his mother's kagune. "Mommy, I'm sorry."

Kaneki sat beside Kou and gently wiped Kou's eyes with a tissue. "I'm not mad. I just want to know the full story."

Kou wiped his eyes. "I was it and I was close to tagging Hiro." Kaneki guessed it was a classmate of his. "I got so excited mommy and my kagune came out."

Kaneki gently kissed Kou's cheek. "I love you Kou. It was an accident. I am not mad."

"Mrs. Muri got so mad at me and told me that she was going to tell you mommy. I didn't mean to." Kou repeated.

"I know, sweetheart."

"Will Daddy be mad?"

"Shh." Kaneki gently rocked Kou. "Your daddy and I would never be mad over something like that."

Kou sniffled.

Kaneki kissed Kou.

Hide entered the apartment and saw his husband and son crying. "What happened?"

Kaneki hugged Kou. "Go read or play. I need to talk to Daddy."

Kou jumped off the couch and left.

"What happened?" Hide repeated.

Kaneki walked over and hugged Hide.

Hide held Kaneki.

"I will explain while we make dinner."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, when he went to tag a kid, he got excited?"

Kaneki nodded. "And you know what happens when he gets excited."

Hide sighed. "I'll talk to the teacher tomorrow. Anyway, changing topics, how was the squad?"

"They are interesting."

"Really?"

Kaneki nodded.

Hide opened a pack of human meat to help with dinner as Kaneki cooked.

When Hide opened the package, Kaneki wrinkled his nose. "Not again." He muttered.

"What?"

Kaneki smelled the meat in Hide's hands. "They gave us another bad pack."

"I'll call Akira."

"I'm getting so sick of this." Kaneki muttered as he stirred dinner.

Hide knew Kaneki was upset and he had every reason to be, today had been stressful. Hide stepped out into the living room to call Akira and ask her to come down. Hide waited a bit before there was a knock at the door. Hide answered and found Akira, but she was not alone. Behind her was the quinx squad.

"Is Akira here?" Kaneki asked from the kitchen.

"Mr. Sasaki?" Shizaru asked, recognizing the voice.

Kaneki wiped his hands on a towel and walked to the door. "What are you four doing here? Go home."

"Sasaki?" Hide looked at Kaneki with a raised eyebrow.

"We are trying to find the two ghouls," Saiko said.

"Go home. Akira is here for a family problem."

"They can be here." Akira authorized. "You and Arima are playing a good game, Kaneki. I am calling it, you were under orders, but you're too good of an actor." Akira turned to address the quinx squad. "Your squad leader's real name is Kaneki Ken."

They all looked at Kaneki shocked.

"It is not his fault for lying to you. Arima told him to do it because he wanted to test your investigative deducting without your teachers real name."

Kaneki sighed. "Since they are going to figure it out, we might as well invite you all in for dinner."

"Are you cooking?" Akira asked.

"Of course." Kaneki answered.

"Good, Hide doesn't exactly know how." Akira entered, followed by the quinx squad.

Kou peeked out of his room. "Auntie Akira!" He ran over and hugged her leg.

The quinx squad was in shock as they watched the woman that was so stern and intimidating, giggle and smile brightly as she picked up the child. "Hi cutie."

Kou laughed and hugged Akira. "Can we play cars? You can be the red one!"

Akira laughed, "After dinner, okay?"

"Eat and play! Eat and play!" Kou cheered.

Akira gently kissed the top of Kou's head before setting him down.

Kou ran into his room to get his car toys out in preparation to play with Auntie Akira.

Kaneki smiled at the squad. "That is Kou, my son. I would also like to introduce you all to my husband, Hide."

Hide shook hands with each of member of the quinx squad as they introduced themselves.

"Kou looks so much like both of you. Did you adopt of is he actually one of yours?" Mutsuki asked.

Kaneki rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a long story, but he is biologically both of ours."

"What?" They asked, shocked.

"Come, sit down, Kaneki is about done with dinner." Hide said, leading the way to the living room.

"I can't believe that someone actually lives in the CCG." Mutsuki stated.

Hide nodded. "The CCG thought it would be best that we would reside here."

Kaneki peeked out of the kitchen. "Akira, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Akira excused herself and escaped to the kitchen. "What is it?"

Kaneki checked to make sure the others did not follow her before opening the fridge and pulling the bad pack of meat out. "It's bad."

"Again?"

"Yes. It's cancer again and I am positive that this is the same one human I complained about before."

"We will looked into it."

"Please do. Last time Kou got into a bad pack, he was sick all night. We had to take him to the infirmary."

"I remember."

"Do you have a pack for dinner tonight?"

"Yes but this is my last one."

"I will arrange another drop off."

Akira watched at Kaneki stirred dinner. "Let me help."

Kaneki smiled and let Akira help with dinner.

Akira dipped up plates and Kaneki set the table.

"Dinner time."

The quinx squad were lounging about the living room. Shizaru, Saiko, Urie, and Hide were playing a multiplayer videogame while Mutsuki played cars with Kou on the floor.

Saiko paused the game. "Food?"

"Come and get it guys." Kaneki had made spaghetti for the humans, and for Kou and himself he sliced up two strips of arm meat and cut Kou's up into bite size pieces.

Everyone seated themselves and the quinx looked at Kou and Kaneki's plates oddly. "Mr. Sas… Mr. Kaneki? What are you eating?"

"Kou and I are on special diets."

Mutsuki's eyes widened. "Mr. Kaneki… are you and Kou the ghouls?"

Everyone was silent.

Kaneki sighed. "You are the smart one. Yes, Kou and I are ghouls."

The quinx squad was awkwardly silent.

"You're the ghoul?" Urie growled, ready to draw his embedded quinque.

Kaneki's single kakugan activated. "Never threaten a ghoul in its own home."

"M-Mommy?" Kou whispered and looked between his mother and the stranger. He leaned over and his chair and hugged Kaneki around the waist, his own eyes activating.

"Shut up and eat." Akira ordered. "No one in this room is in any sort of danger. Kaneki made us a fabulous dinner and welcomed us into his home, we should all thank him."

"Like hell." Urie muttered and crossed his arms.

Hide looked at Urie. "I am sitting between you and my husband. I will protect you."

"Aren't you one of theme?" Shizaru asked.

"Nope," Hide grinned. "I am 100% human."

"A ghoul that is mated to a human?" Shizaru asked.

"If you read the textbook, you would find that it is very common and you will be reading the textbook tomorrow."

"But we found the two ghouls." Urie argued.

"Mutsuki found the two ghouls, and since he has already finished the assignment. He is off the hook. You three on the other hand, are a different story."

"That is not fair!" Shizaru said.

"I am not doing this to punish you, I am trying to help you improve."

The squad was unhappy.

"Well, is this a bad time to say that we are moving you all to a unique location to live together?" Akira mentioned.

"What?" Urie growled.

"Everyone is going, it will be a nice change of scenery."

"I don't want to," Urie said, "Definitely if I will be cooped up with some damn ghouls."

Kaneki and Urie were glaring at each other.

"Knock it off Urie, you are a guest right now, so act like it."

Urie stood up from the table and walked out.

The rest of the squad was uncomfortable, they did not know whether to go or stay.

Hide smiled. "Well, now that we got the awkwardness out. How about some fun talk?"

"Fun!" Kou cheered, expressing the same peppiness and happy-go-lucky attitude as his daddy.

Kaneki picked up his plate. "I'm not too hungry. I'm going to hit the hay early."

"Okay. Love you." Hide said and kissed Kaneki.

"Love you, Mommy." Kou said.

Kaneki could not help but smile at his son and kissed the top of his head before retreating to his bedroom.

Hide smiled and entertained the guests.

####

Kaneki was reading a book when Hide entered. "Kou's tucked in, teeth brushed and pajamas on."

Kaneki took off his glasses and put his book down.

Hide crawled on top of Kaneki and kissed him. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Hide kissed him. "We will talk in the morning. Today has been a long and stressful day. I vote we make out a little which may or may not lead to sex before going to bed. All those in favor say 'Aye', Aye!"

Kaneki smirked. "Aye." He cupped Hide's cheek and passionately kissed him.

The two laid down and continued their make-out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written a year ago


End file.
